Unexpected Events
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: The sequel to "Unexpected Attraction" and the second book in the "Unexpected" series. Sonic and Shadow have been together for quite some time, but some "unexpected events" threaten to break their relationship. Contains yaoi. Sonadow/Sonic x Shadow. Don't read if you don't like. Rated M for some naughty stuff later on :3, along with some mpreg.
1. Chapter One

_"It's here! It's here!"  
-Charmy Bee, _Sonic Heroes

_Yes, it is here! After only one day, the sequel to _Unexpected Attraction_ has arrived__! As you can tell by the title, there are to be some unexpected things happening in the story. This story can be read as stand-alone, but I highly recommend reading _UA_ first. Some things will make much more sense if you do. Anyway, disclaimer once again, this contains yaoi! __If you don't like that, then don't read. It'll be simpler for the both of us if you just return to the story browser. For those of you continuing on, I hope you enjoy!_

_A note to all my previous readers: I know I implied I'd narrate from whatever perspective got the most votes, but after I started writing, I realized that what's going to happen later on in the story wouldn't have the same effect if told from Shadow's POV. So, I apologize to all of you out there who wanted it narrated in his POV, but it's going to be in Sonic's POV like the first one._

* * *

Chapter One

"Shadow…! Shadow…! Please… wait!" I keep yelling for him to wait as I run after him in a field. "Please come back! What did I do wrong?" I don't remember doing anything to upset him. He isn't coming back. Why isn't he coming back? I thought he loved me… He's getting further away, and I can't run anymore. I never get exhausted from running, so why now? I collapse to my knees after I stop. "Shadow!" I cry. Tears are starting to freely flow down my cheeks. "Shadow, come back! I need you!" Isn't he even gonna talk to me? I close my eyes and fall to the ground…

"Sonic, are you okay? Wake up, faker!" My eyes snap open, and I sit up, but I'm not in that field anymore. I'm back in my bedroom… I feel an arm wrap around me, and I turn in the direction the arm is coming from to see Shadow sitting right there. So he's not gone… I immediately turn to hug him, and I start crying on his shoulder.

"Shadzy, you're still here!" I cry in relief. "Oh, thank God! I was afraid you'd left me forever!" He wraps his arms around me and rubs one of his hands up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

"It was just a nightmare," he comforts. "Why would I ever leave you, blue?"

I sniffle, and tears continue to run down my face as I reply, "In the nightmare, you just kept walking away from me! I couldn't catch up to you no matter what I did, and you wouldn't come back! I didn't even know what I did to make you mad! You just wouldn't come back!" Shadow lifts my head off his shoulder and pulls me into a deep kiss. No matter what problems I'm experiencing, kissing him always seems to make them dissipate. This is no different.

Eventually, we pull out of the kiss, and Shadow looks at the clock. "It's three-thirteen. We should get back to bed. After all, we wouldn't want to be tired on our special day tomorrow." He's right, and what a special day tomorrow will definitely be. Three things are happening in one day, and I want them all to be fun. I don't want to be drowsy all day. I nod, and we both lay back down.

I snuggle my head into Shadow's chest as I yawn and say, "Night, Shadzy…" and I close my eyes.

"Good night, faker. No more chili dogs before bed for you," says Shadow right before I quickly drift off…

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the smell of something really good coming from downstairs. Ah, Shadow's cooking is always good to wake up to. I look at the clock, and it says eight-thirty-two. That's as good a time as any to wake up. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom, taking care of all my hygiene stuff, like brushing my teeth and washing my face, and then I take a quick five-minute shower before I run downstairs, inhaling the smell of Shadzy's delicious cooking.

I guess I'm getting down here just in time, too, because he's just finished dishing the food onto our plates. He walks over and sets the skillet he was using down on the stove before walking over to me. "Good morning, birthday boy, and happy anniversary. I never thought the day would come when we'd be together for four years." I smile at him as he gives me a light kiss on the forehead.

"I know what you mean," I reply. "and happy twentieth to you, too!" Man, has it really been four years already? Four years since we first locked lips, and I still haven't forgotten that wonderful feeling that washed all over my body that night. I don't know how, but in that moment, I knew that Shadow was the one I was supposed to be with. We walk over and sit down at the table, and we start eating the eggs and sausage he had prepared. It was nothing special, but nonetheless, it was still good, as always. The special food will come at lunch and dinner.

After we eat, we rinse our plates off and head out the door. It's nine o'clock, and the birthday party doesn't start until nine-thirty, but hey, it's always good to be early. We run over to my—I mean Tails'—house. I'm still not used to calling it just _his_ house. It was always ours until I moved in with Shadow last year. I look over at Shadow, and he doesn't seem pleased, granted he doesn't seem displeased, either, but still…

"Shadz, you know you didn't have to come to the birthday party with me," I state. "I know you don't like this kind of thing."

He sighs and smiles. "Don't worry about it, faker. I'm going because I want to spend the day with you. It's our anniversary _and_ both of our birthdays. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you?" And with that, we arrive at Tails' house, and I smile back at him before knocking on the door.

Of course, none other than Tails opens the door. The fox looks kinda different from four years ago, but mostly the same. The only thing that's really changed is his voice. It still hasn't deepened that much, but he doesn't sound like a girl anymore. "Hey, Sonic! Shadow! I didn't expect to see you guys here early. Well, come on in! Amy and Knux are helping me get things ready, so you two just sit tight and wait for the party to start. Oh, and happy birthday and anniversary, you two!" He runs back into start decorating once again, and Shadow and I walk into the living room, where Amy is up on a stool and hanging stuff up.

"Sonic!" she exclaims as she literally drops everything just to run over and hug me. Ugh… I may not get any discomfort from shortness of breath anymore, but her hugs are still majorly uncomfortable. You'd think that, after four years, she'd have stopped hugging me all the time, but no, she still does. Amy has changed a whole heck of a lot compared to Tails. She grew her quills down past her shoulders and stopped wearing that red minidress all the time. Instead, she wears a blue tank top and a pair of jean shorts that go halfway down her thighs.

"Happy birthday!" And then, as she releases me, a smile creeps onto her face, and it's a mischievous smile that usually means she's going to ask an embarrassing question that's gonna invade both my and Shadow's privacy. "So have you two, y'know, been _naughty_ yet? After all, it is your guys' anniversary."

Of course, both Shadzy and I blush at each other before I answer, "Amy, what kinda question is that?"

Shadow, however, smiles and answers, "I want to, but faker here wants to wait until he thinks we're ready."

I cross my arms and respond, "Well, I just wanna make sure our relationship is unbreakable before we do." Shadow probably thinks I mean something different than what I'm actually getting at by saying an "unbreakable relationship".

Then, of course, Knuckles walks into the room. Knuckles really doesn't look any different from four years ago. At all. "Hey, Sonic, Shadow, you guys are here early! Well, first of all, happy birthday! Second, happy anniversary! And third, how've you been doing?"

I wink and give him a thumbs-up as I reply, "Good as ever! In fact, I'm ecstatic _because_ this is our four-year anniversary."

Shadow just shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose I'm doing well." Man, I love him, but sometimes, I wish he would be just a little more social.

Now, I'll bet you're wondering why Knuckles is helping, let alone not guarding the Master Emerald, that gem he seems to love so much. The answer is simple. Without Eggman around, there's next to no one to steal it… Well, besides Rouge, but now that the two of them are a couple, Rouge would probably only steal it for kicks or to play a prank on him… Y'know, I've noticed something about Knux lately. He's been a lot more cheerful and lighthearted in the past four years. I don't know if it's being with Rouge or if it's the fact that Eggman's gone, or maybe both, but it's honestly good to have a jolly Knuckles

Soon enough, there's another knock at the door, and I hear Tails yell from the basement, "Sonic, could you get that? I'm kinda busy right now!" I comply and go open the front door to reveal Cream and her family. Yes, I said family. It's more than just her and Vanilla. Vector ended up marrying Vanilla, and right now, Vanilla's even pregnant with their child and Cream's half-brother or sister. We really don't know which yet.

I get a warm smile from Vanilla as she greets me, and of course, Cream bows to me and calls me Mr. Sonic, and I have to tell her that she doesn't have to call me "Mr.". That little rabbit sure has grown. Her voice isn't very squeaky at all, and she's as tall as Tails. No offense to Tails, but he's not exactly the tallest guy around. Speaking of Tails, I just have to do this to him. It's been hilarious lately to watch his reaction whenever Cream shows up. "Hey, Tails, guess who's here!"

Almost immediately, he runs up the stairs and rushes right up next to me. "H-hi, Cream!" Oh, man, he's blushing _so_ much!

He and Cream have grown really close lately, so she doesn't even call him Mr. Tails. "Hi, Tails. How are you today?" Even so, she's still so polite to him… Watching them kinda reminds me of me and Shadow. Both of us loved each other, but neither of us knew that the other did.

Not even fifteen seconds after they come inside, there's yet another knock on the door. I open it to reveal none other than the Chaotix. After Vector left, Espio became the leader of the group. It's just been him and Charmy, but I'm surprised how much more work they've gotten done in the past two years. Charmy has become especially mature compared to the buzzing hyperactive bee he used to be, granted he still has a bit of that side to him.

"Hello, Sonic. Happy birthday," says Espio as he walks in.

Charmy flies in as well and holds up two thumbs. "Yup, happy birthday, Sonic!" And he flies back over to Espio.

After that, Shadow walks up to me and hugs me from behind. "Hey, faker, how many more people are coming? I don't want too many to be here."

I don't really have to think as I reply, "Rouge, Silver, and Blaze. That's all. Then, we can get on with the b-day party, and after that, it'll be time for a romantic dinner." Oh, yes. It will be very romantic. I turn around and give him a light kiss before there is yet another knock on the door. I go ahead and open it to reveal all three people who I just named. What a coincidence.

Honestly, the two women don't look like they've aged at all. Silver, however… I'm not saying he wasn't cute before, but damn, he is hot! Not as much as Shadzy, but still… Obviously, Rouge is still pretty sexy, too. Knux is lucky to have her… and not just for her body, mind you! Blaze is still very pretty; I can see why Silver thinks she is. I greet all three of them before they walk in, and we can finally get the party rolling!

While everyone's playing games and stuff, I walk over to Vector. I have to get his advice on something. He's become a lot more serious lately, so hopefully he'll be able to help me. After all, he's the only person here who's done this. After I get his attention, I ask him to come over to the workshop with me, because I don't want anybody else hearing. Especially Shadow.

"What's up, Sonic?" he asks when we arrive at the workshop.

I take a deep breath in before I answer, "I need your advice on something. How do you propose to someone?"

He smiles at me. "You're gonna propose to Shadow? It's about time, buddy. You two have been going out for four years! Okay, the first thing you're gonna wanna do is make sure that the atmosphere around you guys is as romantic as possible. I would recommend not having too many people around, but I wouldn't recommend having nobody around, either."

There's still something that's bothering me, though. "I've seen countless movies where a guy proposes to a girl, but what do I do since I'm proposing to another guy? Do I change anything about the way I present it or anything?"

Vector strokes his chin for a few seconds before saying, "I don't think so. Maybe you should practice first." He looks around the room for a second before seeing a robot that Tails is working on. He points at it and says, "Pretend that's Shadow." Ehh, I guess that works. That is a hedgehog robo, after all.

I walk over to it and face it. "Okay, do you have the ring with you? It'll make practicing a bit more realistic." I nod, and he continues, "Okay, now kneel down." I get on one knee. "Take the ring box out." I reach into my quills and pull it out. "And say, 'Shadow the Hedgehog, will you marry me?'"

I exhale and say, "Shadow the Hedgehog, will you marry me?"

"Now, open the box." I do as he says, and he lightly claps. "Very good, very good. Just do that, and you'll be as golden as that ring." The ring is just a simple gold ring. Nothing too fancy. I know Shadz doesn't like things that are too elaborate. It actually looks kinda like a Ring. Spend Rings to buy a Ring… If you think about it, it seems counterproductive.

I get up off my knee, close the ring box, put it back in my quills, and smile at Vector. "Thanks, Vector. That was the first time I hadn't felt confident in myself."

Vector gives me a thumbs-up. "No problem," he responds before we go back upstairs.

The rest of the birthday party was great. Lunch was an awesome casserole that Tails made. Everyone gave us presents, although Shadow only got one present, and that was from Rouge. She and I are about the only two people who know him well enough to get him something that he'd really want. Shadow and I didn't give our presents to each other yet. We decided that we're gonna give them to each other later. Besides, my present is the proposal, and I'm not gonna propose to him until dinner.

Soon enough, the party's over at about eight-thirty. I stay until everyone's gone, except Tails, obviously, and then I leave with Shadow. We don't run, however. I wanna save my energy for the proposal. While we're walking, Shadow hugs me and says, "Finally, we're out of there. Now, I get to have a romantic dinner with you." When it's just me and him, Shadow's usually a lot happier than normal. Like right now, for instance. He's smiling at me lovingly. I love his smiles, and his cheerful eyes are gleaming like rubies as they catch the light of the setting sun.

Eventually, we arrive at the restaurant I wanted to go to. It's an Italian restaurant that Shadow and I love. It's usually not too crowded, and it has a very romantic atmosphere. It's all the things that Vector said should happen when I propose.

Dinner is especially romantic. We aren't getting any looks like you would expect, mainly because everyone knows we're together anyway. We just eat and talk, just the way we should. Soon after we're finished, we get up to leave, but I stop Shadow after he stands up. I take a deep breath before I get down on one knee, and Shadow's face immediately lights up, or at least as much as he's willing to show in public. I look into his ruby eyes as I pull the ring box out of my quills and open it as I say, "Shadow the Hedgehog, will you marry me?"

* * *

O.O_ *GASP* A cliffhanger! I know, I'm so maliciously evil for putting a cliffy here! I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and please, review! I live off reviews! Please tell me what you think, especially if you read the first story. For now, however, I must take my leave. Until next time, fanfic readers!_

-Tails Luv-er


	2. Chapter Two

_Hello, hello, hello! Yes, it is here! The next chapter in_ Unexpected Events_ has arrived! Sorry it took me so long to get this up; I had some writers block and a garage sale to deal with, so... Yeah... Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Two

He looks more than slightly surprised, but after all, who wouldn't be? His mouth, while not agape, is slightly open for a few seconds before he speaks one word in reply. My heart races as he says the word. "Yes." He pauses and clears his throat before continuing, "Of course I'll marry you, Sonic." I just can't help myself as I squeal, jump right up, and hug him as tightly as possible.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Shadzy!" I'm so happy right now that words can't describe it!

I'll bet Shadow probably is, too, but he just reminds me, "I have to admit, that's the cutest sound you've ever made, Sonic, but we _are_ in public…" I release him as I apologize, and then I put the ring on his finger, and everyone in the restaurant claps. This makes me rub the back of my head in modesty, but Shadz just shakes his head and turns away from the people. Oh, how different the two of us are… but I know he's the one I'm supposed to be with.

Despite how much he hates the attention, though, he turns around and kisses me anyway. It's a light one, but it's a kiss nonetheless, and that tells me that he really is happy about this. "Now, let's get out of here so I can properly thank you." And with that, we leave a tip on the table, and we leave the restaurant.

When we arrive back home, before we enter, he pushes me up against the door and brings me into a long kiss. "I love you, my faker and dear fiancé," he coos after breaking away from the kiss that lasted for three straight minutes.

"I love you, too, Shadzy," I say before I turn and unlock the door, granting the both of us entrance into the house. I yawn as I step into the house, not taking off my shoes. It's a habit that I still have yet to break. I will not go anywhere without these trusty shoes on my feet. Unless I end up doing _something_ with Shadow after we get married. Man… We're gonna be together for eternity… That sounds so romantic!

Speaking of romantic, Shadow drags me over to the couch and lays me down on it, and he gets on top of me. "You gave me my birthday present, and now, it's time for me to give you yours." He presses his lips against mine and starts running his tongue along my lips, silently asking for entrance. I gladly comply and let his tongue slide into my mouth, and I move mine into his mouth, and we both moan in pleasure. I know where his sweet spots are, so I quickly find one to have him release a long moan into my mouth.

I want to go further this time… I really do, but I'm a firm believer in abstaining till marriage. Until we're married, there's gonna be no sex… But I want it so bad! Dammit, Sonic, don't do this to yourself! Arguing with myself isn't gonna help in any way, shape, or form…

I feel that familiar area begin to tingle, though, and Shadow begins to reach for it, but I stop him and break the kiss. "Nope," I say simply. "Can't you wait a few more months, Shadzy?"

Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes. "Damn you, faker. Why must you always be such a killjoy?" He's smiling, though, which means he's not actually mad at me, but since both he and I are virgins, we're both itching for some action… It has to wait, though.

I smile back and peck him on the cheek before replying, "Aren't the good things in life worth waiting for? Sex is off limits until we're married. End of story. Besides, I was planning to have the wedding planned for about three or four months from now, so you won't have to wait that long."

As Shadow gets up off me, he asks, "Speaking of the wedding, how exactly do you do a gay wedding?"

I sit up and respond, "I honestly have no clue, but I'd say we just plan it like a normal wedding… however you plan that."

Shadzy stretches before saying, "Well, let's not worry about it right now. I just want to get some sleep right now. We're going to need to tell people about it tomorrow, and we don't want to be tired."

I'm about to get up, but Shadow picks me up bridal style, and even after all these years, I blush. Sometimes, I think immortality prevents your personality from maturing. When we're up in the bedroom, Shadow sets me on the bed and crawls in with me, saying good night before I lay my head on his chest, like always, and close my eyes.

* * *

"Why's Shadow so mean to me?" asks the young hedgehog who's suddenly on my lap. I don't recognize him, but he looks somehow… familiar. The black fur he has and the streaks decorating his body kind of remind me of Shadow, but the streaks are cobalt instead of crimson. He has peach belly fur in the same place that I do, and the shape of his eyes is similar to mine. His quills go straight back; they aren't spiked up like Shadow's. But then, I notice the color of his eyes, and that's the weirdest thing of all. His right eye is green, but his left one is red.

"Am I doing something wrong whenever he yells at me?" inquires the boy. He has the cutest lisp ever… It's not a complete lisp, but I can still hear a bit of it. "I just don't get why he's so mad at me all the time. Whenever I try to talk to him, or to anyone besides you, the words never come. I'm afraid I'll get yelled at even more no matter what I say or how I say it… Does Shadow even love me? He's my other father, so why doesn't he love me?" Other father…? What is this kid talking about when he says "other"…?

Tears start flowing from the boy's eyes as he looks me in the eye. "Why does he hate me? What did I do to deserve that? I just don't get it!" Oh, man… What did he go through? What kind of dream is this where Shadow would treat his apparent son like this?

For a reason unknown to me, I start stroking the back of the kid's head as I hug him. "Shh… Hey, don't cry… I'm sure Shadow doesn't hate you… No, I know he doesn't hate you. I know he loves me and you more than anything else in the world. I'm just not sure that he really knows how to take care of a kid like you. It's a learning process for all of us."

This is a dream, right? Then why does it feel so real…?

* * *

As I come back to reality, I feel lips pressed against mine for a short second, and I open my eyes to see Shadow hovering above me. "Good morning, my sapphire fiancé," he coos before he kisses me again, this time for much longer, and I kiss back as I wrap my arms around him.

After we break away, I say, "And good morning to you, my beautiful ebony husband-to-be," but before things can really get romantic, I hear a knock on the door. After planting a small kiss on Shadzy's cheek, I get up and go to the front door, and of course, Tails is standing there.

"Hiya, Sonic!" he exclaims. "I just came by to say congrats on the engagement!" Congrats? He already knows?

"Thanks," I say, "but how do you already know?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "How would I not know? You proposed to him in a public place, and it doesn't take long for something like that to spread when you're a worldwide hero. It was in the newspaper this morning."

He holds the newspaper up to my face. "Sonic the Hedgehog engaged to Shadow the Hedgehog," says the headline, and it shows a picture of me and Shadow kissing. They must've taken that when we weren't paying attention.

"Really?" I ask rhetorically. "Isn't there something better that they could've used on the front page? Like progress on the war with those renegade Eggman supporters? It's not like I want the whole world to know about my engagement…"

Tails shrugs and puts the newspaper in his tails. (Yeah, I still don't get how he's able to do that…) "All I can do is offer my congratulations, but I've gotta go. I'm almost done building this new robot, and I wanna finish it up pretty soon. Maybe I'll bring it by and show it to you sometime." He runs off and shouts, "See ya later, Sonic!"

Oh, Tails… Sometimes, no matter how old you get, you still act like you're a kid. It's no different in Tails' case, being that he wants to show me almost everything. Yeah, it can get a tad annoying sometimes, but he's my brother. What else am I supposed to do?

As I walk into the kitchen, I see Shadow digging through the fridge and freezer for food. After apparently not being able to find anything, he closes the fridge and freezer doors. He sighs and states, "We have nothing. Do you want me to go pick up some pizza?" Hmm… Pizza does sound good…

"Sure," I respond.

Shadzy nods before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back, then. Hamburger and onion like always?" Of course he'd ask. He's always striving to make me happy, and I guess checking with me to make sure something's okay isn't out of the realm of possibility. I nod, and he heads for the door. "I'll be back soon. Don't go flirting with any cute guys or girls while I'm gone, you hear me?"

We both chuckle before he heads out, and I walk over and sit down on the couch. I turn on the TV and scan through the channels, trying to find something good, but nothing seems to be on. Nothing's ever on. I don't even know why we have cable. On occasion, there's stuff Shadow and I'll watch, but other than those few occasions, there's nothing we're really interested in.

Then, I hear a knock at the door, and for once, I'm thankful for a visitor other than Tails. I tend to get bored when neither Shadow nor Tails are keeping me company. I open the door to reveal Silver. "Hey, Sonic," he says, but his voice doesn't sound as cheerful as usual. Did he get reminded of Iblis or something? That's really the only time he doesn't seem cheerful.

"You okay, Silv?" I ask. "Something bothering you?"

He sighs. "I only came by to say congratulations, but now that you mention it, there's something that's been on my mind for a while now, and I can't seem to get it to leave."

I motion for him to come in, and he does so. This really isn't uncommon. Since he's never had a proper family, he seems to kinda look up to me as an older brother. It's fine by me, but we're definitely not as close as I am with Tails.

He walks over to the couch and sits down, and I follow suit before I put an arm around him and rest my hand on his other shoulder, but I can swear he's blushing a bit. Whatever… "Hey, what's wrong, Silver? Why so down? I hate seeing any of my friends down?"

He chuckles a bit before responding, "You make it seem like it's so easy to tell someone how you feel. I mean, I _want_ to tell you, but I'm not sure how you'd react."

What in the world? How I'd react? "What, did you get Blaze pregnant or something?" I joke, but his face turns red from anger.

"No, I didn't get Blaze pregnant! God, no! We're both still virgins!" Wow… He took that way too seriously. Whatever's wrong is really bothering him on some other level that's worse than I imagined.

"I was just joking, Silv," I admit. "Seriously, though, you can tell me what's wrong. It's not as if I haven't been where you are before. Well, if it has to do with… unique aspects of a boy-girl relationship, I won't be any help, but otherwise I'll try my best to help you." This is about as serious as I'm gonna get, so if he wants me to help him, he'd better tell me what's wrong soon.

He takes a deep breath. "All right… Where do I even start…? I guess it really starts four years ago. I met a guy who I thought was going to condemn the world to destruction, but I ended up falling in love with him… Four years and a whole timeline change later, that still hasn't changed." What… the… hell? What on Mobius is he getting at? Is he saying that he's in love with me?

Before I can even respond, he leans in and presses his lips against mine. This is all so confusing! Not even a second later, I hear the door open, and I hear boxes drop…

* * *

_Dun, dun... DUUUUUNNNNN! Oh, noes! Bad Silver! Anyway, I know the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger, but I decided, hey, why not make this one a cliffy too! I know! I'm terrible! Well, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll bet you can't wait to see how Shadow reacts! Please review!_

-Tails Luv-er


	3. Chapter Three

_Hello, everyone! It is time for yet another chapter in_ Unexpected Events_! This chapter is pretty much useless, but I needed something to take up some time before I jump straight to the wedding. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three

I forcefully push Silver away from me and look at Shadow. Oh, God… He's actually crying… "This isn't what it looks like, Shadzy!" I exclaim.

"Don't you _dare_ call me Shadzy, you fucking cheater!" he shouts back with all of his emotional pain fueling his rage at me, and more tears start streaming down his face. "'This isn't what it looks like,' is always the sorry excuse for this kind of shit! I'm gone for fifteen damn minutes, and when I come back, you're locking lips with _him_!" He points at Silver, and the ivory hedgehog's ears immediately droop. "You even proposed to me, goddammit, and this is how you show that you love me? Some fiancé you are!"

"Shadow, if you would just gimme a chance to explain—" I say, but I'm cut off by the angry ebony hedgehog.

"No! I'm not gonna give you a damn chance to explain! I don't want to hear any of that shit!" He holds his hand up with the back of it facing me so I can clearly see the ring. "Doesn't this mean anything to you?" I'm at a total loss for words right now… I don't know what to even say… I'm trying to get words out, but I can't. He takes the ring off his finger and responds to his own question, "I knew it didn't!" He throws it at the small mirror on the wall, making it shatter, which makes me wince.

"Good-bye, damn cheater!" he yells before he runs out of the house.

I'm trying so hard to hold tears back right now, but I can't, and I'm trying so hard not to take my anger out right now, but I can't hold that urge back, either. I punch Silver straight on the cheek. "Dammit, Silver! You are such a goddamn idiot! Do you even realize what you just did? You just made my boyfriend fucking hate me for life!"

"I'm sorry!" exclaims Silver as he rubs his cheek.

"To hell with that apology!" I scream. "Just get the hell out! I never wanna see your goddamn face again!" He only utters the word "but" before I cry, "I said to fucking leave! And go tell Blaze how much of a damn cheater you are for kissing me! You deserve the backlash you're gonna get if you do!"

Without saying a word more, he gets up and walks over to the front door, but before he leaves, he sets the pizza boxes on the table, probably to be nice, but I really don't care. He walks out the door, closing it behind him, leaving me completely alone, and I start crying even more as my face falls straight onto a pillow. "I hate you, Silver!" I shout into the pillow. "I hate you more than you can ever imagine!"

After a few minutes of crying into the pillow, I walk over to the broken mirror, and I look at the shards on the floor. In the mess, I can see the golden ring, and I pick it up, brushing the pieces of glass off it. As I place it in my open hand, I'm only reminded of what Shadow said. _"Doesn't this mean anything to you?"_ Of course it does, Shadzy… You don't even understand what happened…

I know what the dream I had the other night was all about. It was this, or at least a symbolic representation of this. This is why Shadow was walking away from me in the dream. So can I see the future or something? Naw, I bet it was just a one time deal.

Anyway, the only thing I can do is find someone to talk to about this, and the only person close enough to me is Tails… I close my fist around the ring as tightly as possible and walk out the door, making sure to close and lock it. I know Shadow has his key, so he'll be able to get in… if he comes back… I don't even know where he went… Oh, well… He can take care of himself. I run as fast as I possibly can to Tails' house and knock on the door.

He opens the door, and an inquisitive look appears on his face. "Sonic? What are you doing—?" He stops himself midsentence when he notices something. "Oh, God… Are you crying?" And that inquisitive look immediately turns worried. "What happened?" He knows that, if I cry, something terrible would have to have happened, and he's right about that…

I don't know why, but I can't answer him right away, and I pull him into a hug and start crying on his shoulder. He starts running his hand up and down my back. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Sonic…" he lifts my head off his shoulder and guides me over to the couch, where we both sit down, and I start crying again. I just need to let my tears out before I tell him anything, and I think he understands that.

After two straight minutes of crying, I lift my head up and wipe my tears away as quickly as possible. "Now," starts Tails. "are you gonna tell me what happened?"

I sigh before I tell him every detail about what happened: how Silver kissed _me_, not the other way around, how Shadow left, and how I told Silver that never wanted to see him again. "I hate that white hedgehog! I hate him!" I finish.

Tails looks more than stunned at all of those events. "So he just kissed you without warning?" he asks, and I nod. "I'm sure it was just his hormones, Sonic, that made him do it so suddenly. I just don't know what to tell you. Yes, what Silver did was wrong, but I'm sure he's sorrier than he's ever been, and I understand if you don't wanna confront Shadow just yet, but you've gotta sooner or later. You can stay here for the night, but if either Shadow or Silver comes by, I want you to get out here and talk to them. Understand?" I nod once more, and he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for making you act like my parent, Tails," I apologize, but after we release each other, Tails shakes his head.

"That's what brothers are for!" is his reply, and that makes me smile a bit. He stands up and stretches before asking, "You never got lunch, did you? What would ya like?" It's just like him to switch the subject like that when I'm upset about something. He doesn't like to see me this way, and I don't like to see myself this way. Maybe spending a day with Tails will help me out a bit.

After Tails made me lunch, we talked a bit and played some games, and we even went out for a run. I haven't spent quality time like this with him in over a year, and I call myself his brother… I'm glad I did today. It's about eleven o'clock at night, and right now, we're playing UNO, and Tails only has one card left, but we're interrupted by the doorbell.

Out of habit, I walk up to the door and open it without even looking to see who it is, and… _he's_ standing there. Silver… It takes everything I have not to hit him in the face again. "What do you want?" I ask while clenching my fists to channel my anger away. "And how'd you know I was here?"

"It isn't that hard to figure out when you go over to apologize, and only Shadow's there, and then he punches you in the eye for stealing his fiancé." Wow… That's a pretty bad black eye. "I tried to explain to him what happened, but I don't think he listened. Look, Sonic, I am so sorry for what I did. I just acted on a whim. That's all. I'm worried about your guys' relationship. Shadow didn't look like he was taking it too well. I think he crashed from exhaustion after I left, and I believe that exhaustion was completely from crying… All of this is completely my fault… I'm such a stupid teenager! I completely understand if you never forgive me for this, but at least go see Shadow in the morning!"

He's really sorry, isn't he? I want to forgive him, but a part of me doesn't. A part of me is still enraged with him for doing that… He's my friend, though, and friends forgive each other, even if they make huge mistakes. I'd forgive Tails for doing something like that, so I've gotta do the same for Silver. "It's okay, Silv. I forgive you, and don't worry, I'll make sure to see Shadow in the morning." I open my arms. "C'mon… Makeup hug?" He smiles and hugs me back. I guess Tikal was right when she said that I'm compassionate. I was able to forgive him so easily for possibly trashing my life.

We release each other, and I say, "But don't you ever do anything like that again. You know I love you, Silv, but as a brother, not like _that_."

He nods and responds, "Yeah, I know. So, we're still friends?"

I nod back at him before I give him a wink and a thumbs-up. "Yup, still friends, but, uh…" His black eye's really buggin' me. I look over at Tails. "Li'l bro, do you think you can have a looksee at Silver's eye?"

Silver starts to protest as Tails makes his way over here, but when my brother looks at Silver's eye, his own eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, God, Silver! Sorry, but you can't go back home without having that looked at more thoroughly! Shadow did a number on you with that!" The ivory hedgehog begins to protest even more as we drag him inside the house and onto the couch.

As Tails starts to examine him, he says to me, "Sonic, you should get to bed. You've had a pretty long day."

I roll my eyes and joke, "Okay, Mom…"

The orange kit lightly slugs me on the arm before I walk upstairs. "Good night, Sonic." I reply back to him with the same phrase and walk into my old room. Everything but the bed is out of here, so it looks really empty right now. I get into bed and close my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but it's so hard to without Shadow there next to me. I want his warm embrace back… I want to lean my head on his muscular chest and soft chest fur… I know it's not even been a day, but it feels like it's been weeks… I wonder if he's feeling the same way. I look at the ring, which I still have clenched in my fist, and let a few tears roll down my face before I finally drift off to sleep…

* * *

Instead of those weird dreams I've been having lately, I only had a dream about my and Shadow's wedding, and how happy we'll both be when it happens. I know the two of us are gonna get back together… We have to.

I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. I can't really brush my teeth or take a shower or anything like that right now, because none of my stuff is here, but I just relieve myself before taking some mouthwash and swishing it around in my mouth to make sure my breath at least smells clean.

When I exit the bathroom, I can smell something really good cooking downstairs. Ah, Tails' French toast! I forgot that he can make some kickass French toast! I run downstairs to get myself some of that cooking, but then I see someone who I didn't quite want to confront at the dining room table.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow…!" I exclaim nervously as I start getting butterflies in my stomach.

I see something wash over his face, however, and it's something that I don't think I've ever seen on his face before: guilt. "Hello, faker…" he replies, and he seems just as nervous as I am. I'm about to speak again, but before I can Shadow continues to speak. "I don't know what came over me when I punched Silver in the eye, but I did listen to him… He kissed you, not vice versa… I feel like such an idiot right now, and I don't feel like an idiot very often. Look, I need to apologize for what I did… It wasn't right of me to assume that you had kissed him… I understand if you never forgive me, but—"

I can't listen to him go on like this. I run over to him and almost tackle him off his seat as I passionately kiss him, and he kisses back. I guess true love can even triumph after something like this. I've never been more attracted to anyone in my entire life, and I never wanna feel differently about that.

When we break away, I say, "I love you, Shadzy. Nothing will ever change that, and since I don't just wanna give it back to you, I wanna reaffirm something." My black hedgie chuckles, probably at the fact that I used the word "reaffirm". Once again, I get down on one knee and hold out the ring. "Shadow the Hedgehog, will you marry me?"

Shadow smiles and replies, "Of course I'll marry you, Sonic, and I promise not to let anything get in the way of that, and to always listen to you before I assume anything." I smile as well as I put the ring on his left hand and pull him into a hug.

We release each other after about thirty seconds, and I say, "Well, we never really got to eat that pizza. What say you and I go to the pizza place and have a pizza there?"

Shadow nods. "I'd like that, faker." And then I take his hand into mine and start walking toward our favorite pizzeria…

* * *

_Up next, the wedding... If you guys are good reviewers, I'll think about adding in a lemon the chapter after next. Of course, for those of you who don't especially want the lemon, I'll make sure nothing happens in it that would be too important to the story. I'll let you guys suffer a bit longer, though, because I've gotta get something done on _It's So Wrong_. So, until next time, auf wiedersehen!_

-Tails Luv-er


	4. Chapter Four

_Here I am, back with some more Sonadow. This time, the whole chapter is just fluff, so I hope you enjoy the fluffiness that comes with the wedding of Sonic and Shadow!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Has it really been four months since I proposed to Shadzy? Man, it doesn't seem like it's been that long… The wedding's going to be in a really nice chapel here in Spagonia, and to comply with Shadow's fear of crowds, there aren't going to be too many people there. We've kept the wedding on the down-low so no one tries to get in there without an invitation.

Tails is coming as my best man. He's only thirteen, but that doesn't change the fact that he's my best friend. Shadow's best man… or should I say woman… is Rouge. The others coming are Amy and her new boyfriend, Cream and her family, which includes her new baby brother, the Chaotix, Blaze, and Silver. I also tried to get ahold of Ray and Mighty, but that didn't turn out so well. They're so reclusive…

With how often Tails had come here to help Professor Pickle out, he knows a lot of people here, and he was able to get me and Shadow a really nice suite in the hotel we're staying at, and he was able to get it at the price of a regular room. If you know that kid, you know everyone. Right now, however, we're getting ready, and we have our best persons helping us out.

I look disappointedly down at the shoes Tails is trying to get onto my large feet. They're not the kind of shoes that I would wear on any occasion. He looks up at me and notices my facial expression before turning his attention back to the shoes. "You only have to wear them for a couple hours. Then, you can change back into your sneakers. Besides, they're not that bad. You don't look half bad in white. In fact, you're looking pretty spiffy." What was coming out of Tails' mouth wasn't just a friendly comment. He had told me and Cream a few weeks ago that he's bisexual as well, although he's more attracted to women than I am, even though he said he has a crush on Silver, but that being said, I don't think he would lie to me about looking good if I didn't actually fit the bill.

"Thanks, bud," I respond. "You're looking good yourself. Cream's gonna be all over you when you show up in that tux." I see his cheeks turn a bright red as he continues to tie my shoes. He has such a crush on her that it's hilarious to watch his reactions when I even mention her, let alone when he actually sees her.

We're silent for about ten seconds before something seems to cross Tails' mind. "Hey, why is it that you're the one walking down the aisle when you proposed to him and not vice versa?" It's a perfectly logical question. We had no idea how to plan this, so we just decided that. There were other reasons, too.

"First of all, you and I both know that Shadow wouldn't want to do something like that. I'm more of a girl than he'll ever be… Don't take that the wrong way. I'm _not_ saying I'm a girl. Second, Shadow looks more like groom material than I do." Talking about Shadow has made me start thinking about that ebony hedgie and what he'll look like in his tux. Hell, I don't even know what his tux even looks like, let alone what color it is. He doesn't know what mine looks like, either, so he's probably wondering, too.

"I have a question, though," says Tails, "and it kinda has to do with my… y'know…" I know what he's getting at. It has to do with his bisexuality. I nod, and he continues. "What's it like to kiss someone, either a guy or a girl? I know you've kissed both guys and girls. I haven't kissed anyone 'sides Cosmo's 'ghost'."

I raise an eyebrow at him, but I try to come up with a good answer. "Well, from what I've experienced with Shadow and Silver, it's usually a lot rougher, but I guess that's what makes it so exhilarating. With a girl, it's more relaxed and gentle, but with a guy, you sometimes have to fight for dominance, if you know what I mean. Sorry if that's not exactly clear, but that's the best answer I can find." He nods. Man, I know he's getting older, but it's still so weird answering these questions for my little brother, especially since I've acted like the little brother for most of the time I've known him.

When he's done with the shoes, he says, "All right, I'm done with you. Now, go admire yourself in the mirror."

I stand up and walk over to the mirror, and staring back at me is a pretty good-looking hedgehog. "Man, I clean up good…! With your help, of course! You did a good job."

Tails chuckles. "Thanks, but make sure you don't run in those shoes. That tux is a rental, so I have to make sure it's in good shape when I return it."

I go bug-eyed… "I can't run for a few hours? C'mon, isn't there something we can do about that?"

The orange fox rolls his eyes at me. "Stop being such a crybaby, Sonic. You've gone longer."

"Yeah, but that was because I was being held in a prison or some kinda dimensional void. Besides that and when I'm sleeping, I've never gone that long without running."

"You're gonna have to stop running someday. You're gonna become an old man one day, and you won't be able to run."

"But I'm _not_. Remember? I'm immortal, so I can't age. I can keep running to my heart's content." He sighs, defeated by my, for once, superior logic. Wow… I just won an argument with Tails! I'm so proud of myself!

"Just don't run in these shoes, okay?"

I sigh. "Fine…"

Tails smiles. "Good. Now, let's get you out there. The wedding's about to start, and I'll bet Shadow's dying to see you." And I'm dying to see him, too.

Tails walks me up to the chapel entrance, where I'm supposed to wait for the music to start playing, because that's my cue. I didn't know I'd have to wait even more to see Shadzy! I complain to Tails, and all he says is, "You'll be fine. You've gone longer without seeing him!"

"But he's in a tux!" I respond. "I haven't gone this long without seeing him all dressed up!

He rolls his eyes. "You've _never_ seen him dressed up!"

"That's my point, Tailsy!"

"Don't call me Tailsy."

Before I can retort, the music starts playing, and Tails exclaims, "That's your cue, Sonic! Now, open those doors and go to your hubby-to-be." I push open the doors, and I look to the sides of the aisle to see that everyone's standing and staring, and I can't help but blush a bit, but I see Shadow standing up by the altar in a dashing black tux. Man, does he look handsome! I've never seen him so groomed up before!

I walk up to him, but I find myself trying not to walk to fast. I know I'm supposed to walk slow, but it's so hard! I finally make it up to him after a grueling half minute, and he smiles at me. And with that the wedding starts, but it just drags on…

Fifteen minutes later, I can tell Shadzy's getting extremely bored, and Tails looks like he's about ready to fall asleep. In fact, the only one of us up here who doesn't look unentertained is Rouge. Finally, the minister says, "Now, repeat after me," to me. After he speaks each portion, I repeat it.

"I, Ogilvie, take you, Shadow, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do we part." I have no idea why, but I was nervous as hell saying that… Maybe it's because they made me use my real name in there… Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog… It's not a pretty name… He then faces to Shadow and does the same thing.

"I, Shadow, take you, Ogilvie," he pauses for a second, probably trying to stifle a chuckle at my name, "to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do we part." I don't blame him. It's hard to take this seriously if you've got a name like mine. Why do you think I like to be called Sonic? My parents sure wouldn't have given me such a pretentious name, and they wouldn't have even known of my speed anyway. I digress, though…

The minister gives some kind of signal, and Tails and Rouge give us the rings. The minister motions at us after we stand there for a few seconds, so I guess we're supposed to put them on each other's fingers. We do that, and then, the minister finally says, "You may now seal this marriage with a kiss."

Before Shadow can even react, I pull him straight into a kiss, and everyone starts clapping. I don't know why, but this kiss feels so much better than any we've shared lately. It obviously doesn't feel better than our first one, but it still feels amazing.

Since I don't wanna overdo it in public, I pull away in about thirty seconds and smile. Of course, Shadow smiles back at me, and he pulls me into a tight and warm hug. I gladly hug back. After that, we all head back to the hotel we're staying at, where we have a reception all planned out. The only bad thing about this reception is that I have to wear this tux the whole time.

I tell Shadow that I really don't want to wear the thing, and he replies, "Oh, Sonikku, don't be such a crybaby. Besides, you're pretty good-looking in that."

I roll my eyes, pretending to be irritated with him, but that doesn't work, and I end up smiling at him. "Well, you don't look half bad yourself, Shadzy."

He smiles back at me before he inquires, "Not to be rude, faker, but… why in the world would your parents come up with the name 'Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog'? It so doesn't suit you, and it just sounds funny."

I shrug. "How should I know? They died when I was eight, before I realized how utterly embarrassing it was."

Shadow looks quite speechless. I don't know why he looks so stunned. "Y-your parents died? I-I had no idea… I shouldn't have asked…"

I raise an eyebrow and respond, "What's the matter? It's all right. I tend not to let it get me down. I figure that, since I lived through it, there's no reason for me to make a big deal about it. Maria died, but you got over that. Besides, we're married now. There's some stuff you don't even know about me. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, let's just enjoy ourselves!"

* * *

For a couple hours, Shadow and I have a decent time at the reception, but I'm so glad when it's finally over, because I get to take off my tux. Once I take off my tux, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and I all decide to go up to my and Shadow's room to hang out for a bit.

After a few minutes of talking, Amy asks, "So, do you guys have a honeymoon planned?"

I nod and reply, "Yup. We're going to this really beautiful place in Apotos that Tails found for us. We've got our own little house to stay in, and there's even a meadow and a beach next to it. Shadzy and I are gonna have a wonderful time. Aren't we, my ebony ultimate?"

I snuggle up to his side and look up at him as he responds, "Of course, my azure faker." Shadow and I kiss for a quick second, and Tails makes a small retching sound.

"Oh, c'mon, buddy, don't be like that!" I exclaim. "You'll be doing that with someone you love someday, too, like Cream or Silver." Wait, did I just say the second one out loud? Shit!

"Sonic!" he exclaims, probably hurt by my insensitivity right there. "Why? Did you really have to say that?"

"I'm sorry!" I apologize. "It just came out! I didn't mean to! I honestly didn't! Me and my big mouth…"

Tails opens his mouth, but before he can get a word out, Amy interjects, "I think it's kinda cute! It's not that big a deal, Tails. I understand why you wanna be secretive about it, but with people like us as your friends, you'll be fine. It's not like we, of all people, would react harshly. You like who you like, and that's it."

Tails lets out a long sigh, probably relieved that nobody reacted the way he thought they would. "Thanks… Well, now that that's over with, why don't we get back to discussing Sonic and Shadow. They're the ones who just got married."

Everyone nods, and Knuckles asks, "So, how long are you guys gonna stay there?"

"We were planning on a week," I answer.

And then, Amy seems to think of something that's gonna be very awkward, because she's getting that smile on her face again. "So, isn't the surrounding area all private property?" I nod. "Well, that means that you guys can do what you want without worrying about being intruded upon, if you know what I mean…"

Shadow and I look at each other before we blush, and I remark, "Amy, what's with you and wanting to know if we're gonna do it? If you weren't such a close friend, that'd be even creepier than it already is."

She laughs, and we all start talking again for about half an hour, but then, Shadow and I want to get to bed. After all, we're leaving for Apotos straight in the morning. Everyone disperses, and before long, Shadow and I are in bed together.

After we cuddle up together for a few minutes, Shadow points out, "It still hasn't set in that we're married yet."

I smile and reply, "I know. We're probably gonna have a moment during the honeymoon where we're gonna be like, 'Oh, my God, we're _actually_ married!'"

Shadow chuckles. "Hopefully. Well, good night, my lovely Sonikku."

"Good night, my darling Shadzy."

* * *

_Oh, the fluffiness of weddings! Who doesn't love it? Anyway, coming up next chapter is the honeymoon and (drumroll please) my very first lemon! Wish me luck on writing it, especially since I'm doing it in first person, too! So, anyway, again, enter your review in that new box thingymabob, as I live off reviews, and until next time!_

-Tails Luv-er


	5. Chapter Five

_Wow, this chappy is long! 3,618 words, baby! It's not the longest chapter I've ever written, but it's definitely _one_ of the longest. As promised, here is the lemon chapter. I can hear the alleluia chorus singing right now! For those of you who don't want to read the lemon, don't worry, I've added nothing important to the story in the actual scene, and there's just enough fluff to make up a whole chapter anyway. So, whether you're here for the lemon, the fluff, or both, please enjoy this special chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Five

As I come to the next morning, I feel something pressed against my lips… I open my eyes to see Shadow already getting to it this morning. I close my eyes again and wrap my arms around his neck as I push my tongue into his mouth and find his sweet spots, making him moan in pleasure. He finds mine as well. I still don't think there'll ever be a better feeling in my mouth than Shadow's tongue. Sorry, chili dogs, but you can't hit my sweet spots like that!

As I continue to moan, I can feel Shadow moving his hand toward my groin, but this time, he restrains himself. We break away from the kiss, and he says, "I can't yet, but I want to _so_ bad, Sonic." He dragged the word "so" out a lot in that sentence.

I lightly kiss him and respond, "I want to do it as much as you do, but don't worry. I promise that tonight," I lean in and put my mouth next to his ear as I whisper, "we will."

His face immediately lights up, and he hugs me tightly as he exclaims, "Thank you!" three times fast. "Finally! You're the best boyfr—I mean husband—ever!" However, he lets go of me and starts to blush. "Sorry. That wasn't very like me. I'm just so happy right now!"

"What are you apologizing for?" I ask. "The way you just glomped me like that and started yelling was the cutest thing ever!"

He smiles and jokes, "Y'know, it's times like that when you sorta act like a girl."

I put an expression on my face that's partially surprised and partially happy as I slug him on the arm. "Hey! I'm not a girl! Just 'cause I'm married to a guy does _not_ mean I'm a girl! Hell no! I'm glad to be a guy!" I'm about to lean up and kiss him again, but there's a knock on the door.

"Sonic, Shadow, are you two awake? Can I come in?" Ugh! Why, Tails? Why do you have to barge in every time things get romantic?

Shadow gets off me as I sigh. "You can come in, Tails."

The orange kit walks in, closing the door behind him and turning on the lights, and both Shadzy and I shield our eyes for a second. "C'mon, guys!" exclaims Tails. "Up and at 'em! Today's the first day of your honeymoon!"

We get out of bed, and I look at the clock. 7:48 AM, it says. Of course Tails would wake us up that early… Yeah, we were already up, but I still hate how he wants to be early for everything. We don't have to be to Apotos until one o'clock. "Tails, we don't have to be there for a while…"

He shrugs as he starts gathering my dirty socks from around the room. "So? You and I both know that it's better to be early than late. Besides, don't you wanna spend more time alone with Shadow?" Can't argue with that one. I do wanna spend some alone time with Shadzy. We haven't gotten that much of it since we arrived here in Spagonia a couple days ago. The sooner, the better, I guess.

Tails, once he's gotten my socks picked up, puts them in my tiny suitcase, which holds only socks and an extra pair of gloves, should I need them, and hands the suitcase to me. Shadow really doesn't have to do anything since he already put all of his dirty socks in his suitcase last night. "You ready to go, faker?" he asks as he grabs his suitcase and stands up.

"Yup!" I exclaim and stand up as well.

We both walk over to the door with Tails, shutting the light off behind us as we walk out. Within a few minutes, we've arrived downstairs, and we exit the lobby. The Tornado-2, which I can tell has recently been washed, is waiting for us right here. Tails and Shadzy climb into the plane as I hand Shadow my suitcase to hold onto and hop onto the back of the plane. "Some things never change…" says Shadow with a smirk and a chuckle.

"All righty, then!" exclaims Tails. "Everybody's set! Tornado, blast off!" The biplane revs up at extreme speeds before immediately taking off from the ground, leaving Spagonia in its dust.

After being in the air for a few minutes, Shadow points out, "You know that, even at these speeds, it's still going to take a couple hours to get to Apotos, right? You might want to sit. Besides, I want my Sonikku next to me."

"But I usually stand here! It's gonna feel weird if I don't!" …And I'm acting really childish right now… Shadow's right, though. Standing for two or three hours is different than running for that amount of time. I'll bet Shadzy's happy that Tails widened the backseat as I hop down next to him and plop my butt down on the seat.

Shadow smiles as he pulls me into a kiss, but I hear Tails sigh. "No making out in the plane…! At least not like that! Little pecks I'm fine with, but don't get all lovey-dovey in the Tornado."

We pull out of the kiss, and I roll my eyes. "You're such a spoilsport, Tails."

Tails chuckles, and Shadow and I spend the rest of the flight talking. After a couple hours, we finally arrive in Apotos. "Oh, sweet land!" I exclaim as I jump out of the plane. Right now, we're on the outskirts of the city on Windmill Isle, and the property with the house and everything is only a quarter of a mile away. "Hey, Shadzy, I'll race you to the house!"

Shadow smirks at me. "You're on, faker. I hope you can keep up. Last time we raced like this, I beat you!"

We both take off, leaving Tails in our dust. "That was because I was tired!" I retort. Not even a second later, we arrive at the house, and a few seconds later, Tails catches up to us, spinning his namesakes as fast as he can.

"Looks like it was a tie that time, Shadz!" I state.

"Well, now that you two are done racing," starts Tails, "why don't you take a look inside the house? It's pretty nice in there."

Shadow and I both nod our heads, and we walk in the front entrance of the house. Right as we walk in, there's the living room, which has two couches, one on the wall with the door, and the other on the opposite. A recliner chair is in the other end of the room, and across from it, on the wall opposite it, is a large fifty-inch HDTV. Sitting in a corner is what looks to be a pretty new computer. So far, I'm impressed.

We walk forward into the kitchen, which has a large metal fridge in it. It's probably already stocked with enough meals to feed the two of us, but I'm not gonna look right now. There are counters on three of the four walls, and on the side with no counter sits a round table. The round table isn't exactly the best thing in the world, but I guess Shadow and I could just sit next to each other instead of across.

The next room really isn't a room, but rather a long, not wide, carpeted and windowed porch that has a perfect view of the beach. In here is just a simple couch and a small TV. I can tell this house wasn't originally meant for just two, but whatever.

Back inside and past the living room is an enlarged hallway that looks like it was probably an unclosed bedroom at first. One of the doors in here leads to the bathroom, and another leads to the bedroom, which is going to be my and Shadow's bedroom for a week. It's quite simple, but that's a good thing. It just has a bed, a dresser, and a closet, and that's all Shadow and I really need.

"So, how do you guys like it?" asks Tails when we're done?

I still remember what I said to Tails when he gave me that chili dog for my sixteenth birthday, so I reply, "Like it? I love it!" Tails chuckles before I continue, "Seriously, though, this is a pretty neat place, buddy. You did a great job finding it!"

Tails rubs the back of his head out of modesty. "Aww, it was no big deal. Anyway, you guys should go check out the meadow. I've gotta go do some stuff."

Okay, now I'm curious. Tails never just says that he's doing "stuff". Something's up… "What 'stuff' are you doing, bud?"

He looks down and away, as if he's ashamed. "I'm gonna… go and ask Silver out on a date. It's been a few months since he and Blaze broke up, so I think this is my chance."

"Why do you look so ashamed?" I inquire. "That's a good thing! It means you're getting courageous! Good luck, li'l bro!" I wink and give him a thumbs-up, and he smiles.

"Thanks, Sonic. Well, I'm off, then. I'll see you two later, and I hope you guys have fun!" He hugs me and Shadow before running back to the Tornado.

"Whew!" exclaims Shadow. "Finally, some alone time!" He pulls me straight into a kiss, and we start a tongue war inside our mouths, trying to get each other's sweet spots before the other can. Unfortunately, I think that, just like the race, is a tie, because we both moan at the same time.

After about forty-five seconds of moaning, we break away, and I suggest, "How about you and I go check out that meadow?" Shadow nods, and we both dash off, arriving at the large grassy area a split second later.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" I exclaim. It truly is beautiful according to all definitions of the word. It's filled with flowers galore, and it goes on for probably a whole 'nother mile! This place is takin' beauty to the next level!

"Yes, Sonikku, it is beautiful," agrees Shadow, "but not as beautiful as you." Wow…! Now that was romantic! I'm even blushing as Shadow walks up and hugs me tightly.

"We are _so_ sleeping out here one of these nights!" I say.

"That would be nice," responds Shadow. He lets me go and points in the direction of the beach. "Now, let's go check out the beach." I nod, and we rush toward the beach.

When we arrive at the beach, Shadow immediately starts stripping himself of the only clothing he has on—his gloves and shoes, along with his inhibitor rings—and sets them aside before trying to do the same to me. What is he doing? "Shadzy, I'm not goin' in there!" I shout, but he just smiles as he quickly gets my gloves, shoes, and socks off me.

"C'mon, faker, I'm teaching you how to swim," is all he says before he starts pulling me into the seawater. I try to resist and pull back, but his grip is too strong. There's no way I'm ever breaking free of it. Before I know it, we're waist deep in the water, which actually has a nice temperature right now. "Now, I have one question to ask before I release you. Do you trust me?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Of course I trust you, Shadow. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

He releases my hand. "Then trust me on this one. Swimming is not that hard. All you have to do is let your body's buoyancy do most of the work. Believe it or not, you are buoyant. The only reason you sink is because you don't want to swim. I know you're scared of water, but if anything happens, I'm right here. Besides, you can't die from it anymore, can you?"

No… I can still become unconscious, though… but maybe I should try it… If he wants me to try it, then I've gotta try it. I shake my head at him to answer his question, and he starts leading me out further. I wince as the water starts getting deeper, but Shadzy coos, "It's all right, faker. It's just water. It can't hurt you."

Eventually, I make it to water that's neck deep, and I start hyperventilating, but Shadow puts and arm around me for a second, and that feeling of fear dissipates. He swims out a bit further and starts treading water. "Here, I'm going to teach you how to tread first." He starts walking me through the motions, and after five minutes, I think I've got it. "Are you ready?" I nod.

He pulls me out to where he is and holds onto me. I take a couple deep breaths, before I shakily say, "Y-you can l-l-let go, now." He lets go of me, and I start doing the motions that he was demonstrating to me, but out of nervousness, I'm doing them faster than I think I'm supposed to.

"Slowly, Sonikku. Slowly," coos Shadow. I take another deep breath and close my eyes before slowing my arms and legs down, and when I open my eyes once again, I can't believe the big green orbs. I'm actually treading water!

"Shadzy! Look! I'm doing it! I'm treading water! I'm not sinking!" I rejoice. Shadow smiles lovingly at me as I continue to enjoy my success at something I was never able to do before.

He swims over and retrieves me before swimming me back to a spot where I can stand. "I knew you'd be able to do it, Sonic!" He hugs me for a job well done before we start walking back to the shore. "That's all I'm going to teach you today, but you did great. You overcame the fear you've had for so long."

When we arrive at the shore, I realize we don't have any towels, and I'm about to go to the house to get some, but Shadow suggests that we just lay down and let the sun dry us off. That doesn't actually sound like a bad idea. I lay down under the sun with him, and he puts his arm around me. We stay there for probably… well, a long time, just talking and cloud-gazing. By the time we get up, the sun's already setting. We put our stuff back on before we head back to the house.

Shadow searches through the fridge to try and find something, and he ends up finding two uncooked pizzas. "How does pizza sound, Sonic?" he asks.

I give him a thumbs-up and respond, "Pizza sounds good." He puts the pizzas in the oven and cooks them for the designated amount of time, and when they come out, they look perfectly done. We eat the pizzas as we sit down and watch TV for a bit. When we're done doing all that, it's nighttime out, but the full moon tonight is pretty bright.

The both of us get up, and Shadow suggests, "How about we go sleep in that meadow tonight, faker?" Tonight? Doesn't he remember?

"Don't you remember that we're gonna do it tonight?" I ask him, and he nods.

"I remember perfectly. That's why we should sleep out there." Before I can even respond, he pulls me out to the meadow, and when we arrive, he slowly lays me down into the grass and flowers before pulling me into a long and very passionate kiss. Now, _this_ is romantic! After a couple minutes, he breaks away and asks, "Are you ready, my dear Sonikku?"

I nod. "I'm ready, my lovely Shadzy."

* * *

_**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Anything below this line contains a lemon! If you don't want to read it, then just skip to the bottom of the page and review the main part of the chapter. Whether you're reading this or not, if you're reviewing, you have my thanks!**_

* * *

And with that, he starts kissing down my body, inching ever closer to my quickly hardening member. When he finally makes it down there, he looks at the now rock hard dick in front of his face. "Wow. I know I've seen it before, but not this close. It's longer than I thought." Well, I'd say eight inches is a pretty decent size. He smiles and puts it in his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down. Oh, my God! Now, _that_ is amazing! Wow! Just wow!

"Oh! Shadow, keep it up! Faster! Oh!" I moan, and he gladly complies. Oh, this feels _so_ good! As his speed gradually increases, I can feel myself getting close. "Shadow! I'm gonna…! I'm gonna…! OH!" I release right into his waiting mouth, and he swallows all of the white liquid, not letting a drop go to waste. As he takes his mouth away, we're both panting, and he lays down on the grass.

"Your turn, hot stuff," he says seductively. I smile at him before I look at his six-inch length. It's not as long as mine, but it's still pretty decent. I open my mouth and put his whole length in there before I start bobbing my head. Hmm… This is an odd taste, but it's a good kind of odd. I can't really describe it… I look at Shadow, and all that's showing in his deep red eyes is pleasure. "Faster, Sonikku! Go faster!" he yells in ecstasy. I do as he says, and about a minute later, he shouts, "I'm gonna cum, Sonic!" And he moans as he releases his hot white seed into my mouth. I taste it a bit before swallowing all of it. It tastes a bit sweet and a bit salty. It just tastes weird, but again, it's a good kind of weird.

He pulls me down into a kiss before he asks, "Is it okay with you if I get top?" Why's he asking? I would've been happy with either one, but I nod, and within the blink of an eye, he has his clothes off and is taking mine off. I don't resist, because I know they'd just hinder things. After that, he gets on top of me and puts three black fingers up to my face. "Suck these." What? I look at him questioningly before he says, "Trust me, it'll make things easier."

"Oooookaaaaayyyy…" I respond before I start sucking on his fingers and coating them with saliva. In about thirty seconds, when there's enough saliva covering them, Shadow takes his fingers out of my mouth, and he puts them down by my entrance.

"This may hurt a bit at first, but it'll start to feel good after a bit." Wait, what's he doing? He starts pushing one of his fingers into my entrance and—

"Holy emeralds!" It hurts a bit, but it feels so good! He starts moving his finger around, and then I feel a second finger enter, which hurts a bit more, but I'm able to stifle a cry of pain as he starts scissoring his fingers. Soon enough, that starts to feel good, but he adds a third finger, stretching my ass out more than even before, and I can't help but yelp. And then, he hits something. I don't know what it is, but it feels so good that I moan as loudly as I can in pleasure. "What was that?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"That," starts Shadow as he pulls his fingers out of me, "was your prostate, or your sweet spot, if you want to call it that. Getting that hit is one of the best feelings you'll ever have." I can see what he means. Shadow positions himself so that his dick is right in front of my entrance. "I'm ready whenever you are."

I nod and close my eyes as he thrusts in, eliciting a cry of both pain and pleasure from me. It hurts, but if feels so good that the pain is nothing. My face, though, is clenched up in pain, and Shadow starts to pull out, probably thinking he's hurting me too much. I grab his hand and open my eyes as I say, "D-don't Shadow…! F-f-feels good…! Don't s-stop…!"

He slowly eases himself back in. "All right, but I'll go slowly at first." He starts pulling out again, but true to his word, he slowly thrusts back in. Wow! Now that felt amazing! He starts doing it repeatedly, and soon enough, he finds my sweet spot again, and what escapes my mouth is a moan of pure pleasure and nothing else. He smiles and starts ramming it over and over again. Oh, my God! This is so incredible that not even words can describe it! He starts going faster and faster, and by now, I'm not feeling any pain. Just pleasure. Plain and simple.

I grab onto my own member and start rubbing myself, and I can feel myself getting close to my climax again. Shadzy's probably getting close, too. He grabs my free hand and holds it tightly as I go over the edge, yelling my lover's name as I do, spewing white semen all over my belly. Not even a second later, Shadow cries my name out and releases into me. I can feel his hot seed filling me to the brim. Without pulling out, he leans down and pulls me into a long kiss.

After five whole minutes, when we break away, I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, and Shadow's looking pretty tired, too. "Good night, Shadzy," I whisper into his ear. "I love you more than words can ever say."

"I love you, too, Sonikku," he responds. "I just had my 'oh, my God, we're married' moment."

I chuckle before I quickly doze off, thinking only of the awesome night I had with Shadzy.

* * *

_I'm not sure if I did a good job on the lemon or not, but that was the first time that words have ever just come to me. I didn't have to think that much! I just wrote and wrote. Whether that's good or bad, I have no clue, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and keep on the lookout for the next chapter! Please review, and till the next update, I bid you adieu!_

-Tails Luv-er


	6. Chapter Six

_Hello again! Here I am with the sixth chapter in Unexpected Events! This is officially my longest story yet, in terms of both word count and number of chapters! I feel so accomplished! Anyway, like the last chapter, this contains a lemon as well, but also like the last chapter, it doesn't contain anything important. Feel free to skip over it if you want. I just wanted to write it so I could satiate that desire inside me that wants to see Sonic be the seme! _:3_ Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Six

Ugh… What happened…? There are birds chirping right now… Am I outside? I open my eyes to see Shadow laying on top of me, but… Why the hell is he inside me? Wait a minute! We had sex last night! Wow… How did I not remember that? Shadzy must've been so tired that he forgot to pull out of me. I don't blame him. We were both so tired since it was our first time. As weird as it feels having his member just sitting inside of me, it also feels good. I don't wanna wake him up right now, so I just try to fall back asleep, but that's not working so well.

Five minutes later, I hear Shadow moan and yawn as he wakes up, and I open my eyes to meet his. "Good morning, faker," he says while smiling. I don't think he's noticed yet…

"Um, Shadzy," I start, "You do realize you're still inside me, right?" His eyes widen, and he blushes as he pulls his still hard length out of me.

"And do you realize that we're both still covered in cum?" Well, that's not weird… No, not weird at all…

"Well, then, what say you and I go take a shower?" I ask.

"Sounds like a good idea." He kisses me for a quick second before getting up off me and gathering his stuff. I gather my stuff as well, but neither of us put it on. After all, it'd just be too much of a hassle. Shadow and I walk to the house and into the bathroom. While the house may not have been built for two, the shower sure was. The thing isn't huge, but it's decently big.

We both climb in the shower, washing ourselves and each other off as best we can. Once we're done with that, I dry off and put my stuff back on, but I don't feel good all of a sudden. I'm feeling kinda queasy right now… Okay, scratch that, maybe a lot more than just queasy. I feel like I need to puke! I rush over to the toilet, and sure enough, I end up losing my dinner… When I'm done puking, I still don't feel too well.

"Are you all right, Sonikku?" asks Shadzy as he rushes over to me. Honestly? No… But I can't tell him that. He'll get worried sick.

"I'm okay…" I lie. "I just think that the pizza didn't agree with me too much…" Shadow just believes me and backs a few inches away as I stand up and flush the toilet, but as I stand up, my butt starts to hurt, and I start rubbing it as Shadow chuckles.

"Your ass hurts, huh? Well, I wasn't exactly merciful last night. Don't worry, you'll get used to it… I think." I shrug and walk over to the sink, where I brush my teeth well, trying to get rid of that horrid smell of puke from my mouth. After what seems like a fair amount of time, I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth and walk out to the kitchen with Shadow, who's already brushed his teeth.

I see him grab some eggs, cheese, and bacon bits from the fridge before he asks me, "Do omelets sound good?" I nod my head and walk over to the table. Within ten minutes, Chef Shadow has two very good-looking omelets served up. He puts one in front of me and then sits down next to me with his, and we both chow down before I start feeling sick to my stomach again. It doesn't take very long for it to get bad, and I run to the bathroom, puking my guts out once again. After a whole entire minute of retching, I'm definitely not feeling good. I don't think I can feign wellness this time.

Shadow starts rubbing my back. When did he get there? He must've come while I was busy trying to stop vomiting. "Tell me the truth, faker. Are you okay?" I only shake my head. "We should go find a doctor." I shake my head at that as well.

"No. No doctor," I say as I flush the toilet. "I've never been to a doctor before. I'll just call Tails and see what he says." It seems like a much better idea than going to a doctor. My question is, though, how am I sick when I've never been ill in my entire life?

I pull my phone out of my sock and dial Tails' number, and after a few rings, he picks up. "H'lo…" He sounds really tired right now…

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I ask concernedly.

"Sonic? Yeah, ya kinda did, but I'm fine… So, what's up? Why call me on your honeymoon, of all things?"

"Well…" I start, "I'm feeling kinda sick, and I didn't know who else to call. I've had this terrible stomachache all morning long, almost since I woke up, and I actually puked twice. It wasn't pretty…"

There's a long silence on the other end before Tails finally gets out, "Um… I know this may sound like a weird question, especially coming from me, but did you guys… happen to… um… have sex last night?"

That is an odd question, but I guess if it's coming from him, there's a good reason for it. "Yeah, we did. Why? What's wrong with me? Was I not supposed to have sex?"

"Oh, God…" I just barely hear him whisper that on the other end. "Sonic, something very weird might seriously be happening right now, but I need to check you out. I'm still in Apotos, so I'll be there in a jiffy!"

And then, I hear another sleepy voice in the background. "You'll be where in a jiffy, Tailsy?"

"Don't worry, Silv," replies Tails, and I can tell he's holding the phone away from his mouth. "I'll tell you in a sec." He puts the phone back to his mouth and continues, "I'll leave as soon as possible." He hangs up, leaving me with just a solid tone on my end before I hang up as well and place my phone back into my sock.

"So, what's wrong?" inquires Shadow. "I want to know what ails my Sonikku."

I shake my head. "I have no clue, but Tails sounded pretty worried." And then, my mind wanders back to the fact that Tails was talking to Silver, and the fact that they both sounded tired. "On a completely different note, though, it looks like our foxy little friend might've found himself a boyfriend."

I think Shadow probably could care less about that with the state I'm in, as he doesn't respond and helps me out to the living room, where he sits me down on the couch, rubbing my belly to make my stomach calm down a bit, and I think it's working.

After ten minutes of sitting on the couch and waiting, there's finally a knock on the door. "It's open!" I exclaim, and both Tails and Silver walk in, and the orange fox is carrying a plastic bag that looks nearly empty, save something that I can't quite make out. "Got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" I ask as I notice the two of them walking hand-in-hand, and they both blush, but Tails recovers rather quickly as he lets go of Silver's hand and rushes over to me.

"Now, Sonic, I know this may be really awkward, but I want you to take this bag, go into the bathroom, and use what's in there. I'm not telling you what's in there just yet; you'll find out, but I don't want you to complain or ask any questions till you're done. Okay?"

"Okay, but what's this all ab—?"

Before I can even finish, Tails interrupts, "I said no questions yet!"

"Okay, okay… Yeesh… Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…" There are only a couple times when Tails is that irritable or worried, and it's only happened when something serious is going on with me. I do as he says and take the bag from him before I walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I open the bag, and in there are…

"Pregnancy testers?" I whisper. "What the hell? Has Tails lost his marbles? This has to be a joke." No, it can't be a joke. Tails wouldn't kid about something like this. He always has a good reason for everything. "But I've gotta pee on a stick?" I say, half as a question, half as a complaint. Oh, well… Here goes… I take one of the testers and hold it over the toilet as I urinate onto it. Once I'm done, the device takes a second to process everything, but what ends up showing up makes me drop it…

What the hell? It's positive? How on Mobius is that even possible? I pick it back up and look more closely at it, thinking that I might just be reading it wrong, but… "Oh, God… Tails, I need you here pronto!" As the orange kit bursts into the bathroom, I exclaim, "Please, please, please tell me I'm reading this thing wrong, li'l buddy! A-and if I'm not, aren't those things sometimes wrong?"

Shadow pushes past Tails as he asks, "What's going on? Someone please tell me what's wrong with my faker!" And his eyes fall onto the tester in my hand before he's silent for a few seconds. "What. The. Fuck?" he finally manages to get out. "Would someone care to explain why my Sonikku's bodily fluids made this damn thing show up positive?"

Tails, who probably would've been on the brink of tears four or five years ago if he were to be talked to like that, seems rather unfazed as he replies, "Shadow, it's no reason other than the obvious one… It's rare… Very rare… It only happens to about one percent of male anthropomorphic hedgehogs, but…"

"But what, Tails?" I ask, curiosity and worry taking over my every thought.

"You're one of the hedgehogs in that one percent. You have the reproductive capabilities of both a male and a female. There are some odd things about it, one of the most prominent being the fact that the babies mature rather quickly. It only takes four and a half months on average until a baby reaches birthing size, which would explain why you had morning sickness this early on. Since the only way out of there is through the…" he clears his throat, "anus, there'd have to be a C-section done, as birthing the baby through there could be very dangerous."

"U-um… Okay…" I'm actually kinda scared right now… I never thought in a million years that I'd get pregnant… I mean, I am a guy after all! This stuff isn't supposed to happen! Shadow takes my hand into his and squeezes it lovingly, trying to comfort me.

"Another quirk," starts Tails, "is the fact that the babies that are born from a male can only be male as well, and they are very likely to fall in the same one percent as the father… or is it still a mother…? No, mother doesn't sound right for a guy… Anyway, so expect a son or two." He looks at me for a second, probably trying to read my face. "Sonic, I know you're scared, but didn't you tell me five years ago that you wanted children when you grew up? Well, this is your chance to have those children."

"Well, yeah," I respond, "but, and don't take this the wrong way, Shadzy, when I was a teenager, even though I was bi, I was expecting to marry a woman, even if I didn't want to. After I fell in love with Shadow, I felt it was gonna be okay if I didn't have children… And now, _I'm_ having a child… This is just very awkward…"

"If you're having doubts about it, then maybe we should consider an abortion," suggests Shadzy.

"No!" I snap. "No abortion! This baby has as much of a right to live as any other!" Shadow looks taken aback, and I can tell it's not what I said, or even how I said it, but the tone I said it in. I probably hurt his feelings without even thinking. "I'm sorry… I just can't stand the thought of killing a baby, let alone one that's inside of me…"

Shadow sighs. "It's okay, faker. I understand. You're right. You can't kill something that innocent…" Then, he starts kneading his forehead. "This is exactly the kind of thing I thought wouldn't happen. How am I going to take care of a baby…? I'll be a terrible father… I just know it." He stops kneading his forehead and looks at me. "Sonikku, I know I won't be able to take care of the baby… Not like I'm supposed to… I—" I kiss him to get him to be quiet.

"Shadzy," I start, "you're not gonna be a terrible father. Remember when we had that pet Chao for a little while? Raising a baby may not be exactly the same, but it's the same principle."

"But I—!" Shadow begins, but I put a finger on his mouth.

"Tails, could you and Silver go. I wanna be alone when I talk with Shadow about this." Tails nods and grabs Silver's hand.

"Bye, Sonic," he says as he walks out the door, and Shadow and I walk over to the living room and sit down on one of the couches.

"I just don't get it…" states Shadow. "I mean, I was prepared for nearly anything to happen, but how can you prepare for the impossible?"

I snuggle up against him. "I know, I know, but sometimes the unexpected can happen. I _never_ expected to fall in love with you when I first met you, but look at us now. Besides, maybe having a child will be a good thing. Despite what you think, _I_ think you're gonna be an awesome father."

He starts petting the back of my head. "I'm glad to know you think that, Sonikku, but unfortunately, your opinion really doesn't matter as of now. I'm not good with children. You've seen me around Tails, Cream, and Charmy. I don't know how to treat a child."

I'm getting tired of his attitude. "Hey, no more pessimism from you, Mr. Worrywart. We'll deal with it when the time comes."

He takes a deep breath. "You're right. We can worry about it later. Right now, we still have some swimming lessons to take care of…" Oh, no, not more swimming… Before I can even respond, the Black Blur is already pulling me out to the beach…

* * *

Shadow sure taught me a lot about swimming today. I can actually swim now! Isn't that awesome! Yeah, I'm still a bit afraid, but it's passing. After a good dinner and movie tonight, we find ourselves in the bedroom, ready for bed, but when we're about to go to sleep, Shadow says, "Since you're… you know… pregnant and all, we won't be able to do it much after a little while. That being said, do you want to… have sex again tonight?"

* * *

_**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Anything below this line contains a lemon! If you don't want to read it, there is a little tidbit of stuff at the very end of the chapter, and I'll give you any important details that you would need to know there!**_

* * *

I smile at him as I throw off the covers and kiss him. "Sure, but I get to be on top this time." He smiles back at me as I hop on top of him, putting my face near his member and putting my length near his mouth. I begin to suck on his dick, and I think he gets the idea, because he starts to do the same thing. He pokes his tongue into my slit… Oh, that feels good! I moan in response as I continue to bob my head, although my moan is muffled by my current action.

I start bobbing my head faster, moving my tongue up and down his hard length, and after a minute or two, he releases into my mouth with a long moan, and I swallow all the delicious seed. Not long afterward, I cum into his mouth, and he gulps down everything that I just released. I take my mouth off his dick and turn myself around so my lips are over his, and I quickly close the gap. I think I can taste my own cum as I move my tongue around in Shadow's mouth.

I break away from the kiss, taking my own clothes off and then making quick work of Shadow's before I put three fingers up to his face. He knows what to do. He takes them into his mouth and starts coating them with his spit. Whoa… This is actually turning me on even more. When they're sufficiently coated, I remove my fingers and begin to push one of them into his ass, and I hear him moan and shudder. Wow… He's tight! I push a second finger in there, and he starts to groan slightly in pain as I start making scissoring motions. When I insert a third finger, he cries out, and I stretch his tight walls out even more. Then, I make an attempt to find his prostate, and I think I hit it, because he cries out in sheer pleasure.

"Was that it, Shadzy?" I ask, and I only get a nod in reply. I pull my fingers out, and he whimpers at the empty feeling, but as he sees me position myself, he stops. "You ready?"

He nods once again. "Yes. As I made you mine, you can make me yours."

Before I go in, I ask, "Fast or slow?"

He smiles. "Fast. As fast as you can. No matter how much it hurts me at first. I'll get used to it. Well, actually, not _as_ fast as you can. That would hurt too much."

I chuckle as I thrust inside him, eliciting a cry of both pain and pleasure from him, and I begin to thrust in and out quickly, and he starts to shout in pain, but soon enough, those cries of pain turn into screams of pleasure. This feels pretty good up here, too. His contractions are squeezing my dick, bringing me closer and closer to my climax with each thrust I make.

I hear Shadow yell out, saying that he's about to cum, and I hold my hand out by his member as he releases and shoots white semen onto my peach-colored hand. The contractions from his ejaculation make me release inside of him, and I fill him with my seed; my love. I bring my cum-covered hand to my face and begin to lick the white substance off. When it's all gone, I pull out and bring Shadow into a kiss.

* * *

**_END LEMON! END LEMON! Everything below this line contains no lemon! All you will need to know is that Shadow and Sonic are kissing._**

* * *

After a few minutes, when we break away, Shadow remarks, "Two nights in a row… Heh… If this keeps up, we won't have any energy left when we get back home."

"You know this is gonna be our last time for a long time, though, right?" I ask. "I don't want to risk hurting the baby if it's gonna mature as fast as Tails says it will."

Shadow sighs. "I know… Well, sweet dreams, my lovely azure hedgie." He pecks me on the lips before I roll off him and pull the covers back over us.

"Sweet dreams to you, too, my ebony ultimate."

* * *

_Ehh... I don't think that lemon was as good as my last one... Anyway... Our Sonikku is pregnant! _O.O_ Nah, just kidding about the surprised expression... You probably all saw that coming, but anyway, I really hope you all liked the chapter, and until next time! Gotta speed, kid!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
